militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2014 Quneitra offensive
)|place= Quneitra Governorate and Daraa Governorate, Syria |result= Rebel victory *Rebels take control of about 80 percent of towns and villages in Quneitra province and seize the Syrian side of the Golan. *Rebels capture the Quneitra Crossing, ten villages/towns, one base and two strategic hills *Rebels break the siege of western Rif DimashqSyrian rebels break uneasy peace in Golan Heights and pull back from western Damascus countryside into northern Daraa countryside. * Al-Nusra Front takes 45 U.N. peacekeepers hostage on August 28(released on 12 September) * Army counter-attack on Mashara repelled. |combatant1= Free Syrian Army Al-Nusra Front Islamic Front |combatant2= Syrian Arab Republic * Syrian Armed Forces * National Defense Force |combatant3= UNDOF Israel *Israel Defense Forces |commander1=Muhammad Majid al-Khatib (Alwiya al-Furqan leader) Abu Uthman (Ansar al-Huda commander) |commander2=Brigadier-general Nazir Fuddah Captured Russian spy facility reveals the extent of Russian aid to the Assad regime |units1=Alwiya al-Furqan Ahrar ash-Sham Ansar al-Huda Ababil Houran battalions Fursan al-Ababil brigade |units2= 7th DivisionSyria forces ranged for major counteroffensive to dislodge rebels from Quneitra. High tension on Golan 90th Brigade |strength1= Unknown |strength2= Unknown |strength3=UNDOF: Hundreds 119–120 (Quneitra border crossing area) |casualties1=76+ rebels killed |casualties2=71+ Syrian soldiers killed Syria rebels reportedly advance near Golan Heights 11+ capturedضباط وجنود أسرى لدى جبهة النصرة يناشدون النظام لمبادلتهم 1 Sukhoi Su-24 fighter jet downed by Israel. |casualties3= 44–45 U.N. peacekeepers captured 1 Israeli soldier wounded }} The 2014 Quneitra offensive, code-named “The Real Promise”Jabhat al-Nusra advances on Quneitra, gains border crossing or "Chargers of Dawn",MESOP NEWS ROUND UP SYRIA : REBELS VICTORY OF QUNEITRA OPENS PATH TO GHOUTA is a military operation launched by Syrian rebels during the Syrian civil war in Quneitra Governorate, in an attempt to take control of several sections in the central part of the province and around Quneitra city "with the aim of opening the way to Damascus."More than 40 dead in clashes between Syrian army and rebels in Quneitra The Quneitra Crossing is considered to be a "gateway" into Damascus from the west. The rebel capture of the crossing means that the rebels are now in control over a long section of the border with Lebanon (Sheikh Mountains), Jordan and the ceasefire line in the Golan Heights. Rebel offensive Quneitra crossing and UN personnel crisis On 27 August, rebels took control of the Quneitra Crossing between Syria and the Israeli-occupied Golan Heights. At least 20 soldiers and 14 rebels were killed during the battle. Fighting in the area continued in towns northeast of the crossing,Syrian planes attack Golan Heights border post captured by rebels while the IDF shelled two Syrian army positions in retiliation of six mortar shells that fell in the Israeli-occupied Golan Heights and the wounding of an Israeli officer. The Al-Nusra Front, Ahrar ash-Sham and other rebel groups (including moderate groups) participated in the fighting.Syrian Islamists seize Golan Heights border crossing The next day, fighters from the Nusra front captured 44-45 U.N. peacekeepers and surrounded 75 others, resulting in a gun fight that lasted over 7 hours. A group of 35 U.N. soldiers were successfully escorted out of the UN encampment in Breiqa by their colleagues. Rebels tried to breach the Rwihana U.N. encampment, but the attack was repelled by the U.N. defenders with support from the Syrian Army. The remaining 40 peacekeepers were eventually evacuated during the night of 29 August, after a ceasefire was established.Golan Heights peacekeeper crisis: Filipinos escape, Fijians taken hostage Quneitra countryside offensive On 4 September, rebels announced the start of a new military operation in the Quneitra countryside,Jabhat al-Nusra and Islamic battalions announce a new battle in al-Quneitra while at the same time, IDF warplanes bombarded the headquarters of the Brigade 90 base, killing three soldiers.Israel warplanes strike the 90th brigade headquarters Over a period of two days, rebels managed to capture Mashara town,Quneitra province: 6-9-2014 the Tell Mashara and the Khamiseyyi Detachment.Rebel gains in Quneitra countryside At least 21 rebels were killed since the start of the operation.Quneitra province: 5-09-2014 According to Charles Lister, the offensive is led by the FSA backed by the al-Nusra Front.Charles Lister: 5-9-2014 On 6 September, the Army launched a counter-attack to recapture Mashara town, but reportedly failed. Meanwhile, rebels captured the Majduliya hospital which served as an Army stronghold.Massacre in Raqqah and heavy fighting in Quneitra According to the SOHR, at least 26 soldiers and 17 rebels were killed that day,More than 40 killed in the countryside of Quneitra while the pro-government Al-Masdar news site reported over 50 rebels were killed in an ambush by a Druze militia.50 rebel fighters killed in ambush by druze milita Al-Masdar news also claimed that government forces captured the town of Nabe’ al Sakher.Breaking News in the Golan: Syrian Army Liberates Vital Village However, according to at least one pro-opposition source, the town already appeared to be under government control before the offensive was launched.NEW MAP: Battles of #Qunaitra Province.. Rebels captured Nabe’ al Sakher the next day.Al Qunaytera Province: 7-9-2014 On 9 September, Syrian Army units retreated from the Khan al-Hallabat area, after rebels advanced there.Al Qunaytera Province: 9-9-2014 At the same time, rebels captured the strategic Tell al-Mal, which connects the Quneitra and Daraa provinces.قوات النظام تتقدم في ريف حماه وتتراجع في ريف القنيطرة Later that day, rebels also captured Al-Mal, al-Taiha, AqrabaDaraa province: 10-9-2014 and the provincial border village of Kafar Nasig east of the hill.Advancements for Al-Nusra Front and rebel battalions in countryside of Daraa and 4 martyrs in Bakrba At least eight rebels were killed that day.The martyrdom of 8 rebels in Quneitra countryside At this point, according to the SOHR, rebels controlled about 70% of the villages and towns in Quneitra Governorate.About 70 % of the villages and towns in Quneitra under rebel control On 10 September, rebels in the western countryside of Damascus pulled back into the northern countryside of Daraa province after the latest rebel gains. Meanwhile, rebels were advancing toward the outskirts of Madinat al-Baath, Khan Arnaba and into the ruined city of Quneitra, while the Army send reinforcements to al-Harra, al-Sanamayn, al-Jidiya and Zimrin east of Golan. The next day, Al-Nusra Front released all 45 U.N. peacekeepers they abducted on 28 August.Fijian peacekeepers in Syria freed On 12 September, rebels took control of the villages of Rawadi and al-Hamidiya, while they were also trying to capture the towns of al-Ba'th and Khan Arnabah.Quneitra province: 12-09-2014 As of 13 September, the Syrian government has lost control of about 80 percent of towns and villages in Quneitra province. Two days later, the rebels managed to completely seize the Syrian side of the Golan. At the same time, the United Nations was forced to pull back hundreds of peacekeepers to Israeli-occupied sector of the Golan. According to the Syrian ambassador Bashar Jaafari, the rebels took over their bases, weapons and vehicles.Syrian rebels seize UN weapons on the Golan On 18 September, rebels captured the Deir al-Adas area in Daraa province, east of Kafar Nasig, after the Army pulled back from it.Daraa province: 18-09-2014 On 23 September, rebels announced the start of the Battle of "Nasron Mena Allah wa Fathon Qarib", targeting two hills and two bases related to 90th Brigade. Their aim was the complete control over the Quneitra countryside and the siege of the towns of Khan Arnabah and al-Ba'th. At the same day, the IDF downed a Syrian fighter jet that had infiltrated into Israeli airspace.اسقاط طائرة سورية على الحدود بين الجولان المحرر والجولان المحتلIsrael shoots down Syrian fighter jet that ‘infiltrated’ airspace. 2014-09-23. Retrieved 2014-09-25. The pilot died later that day,Al Qunaytera Province: 23-09-2014 while at least 16 rebels were killed around the village of Taranja in the northern Quneitra countryside.Al Qunaytera Province: 24-09-2014 The rebel attack failed and was ended shortly after. See also * Daraa offensive (October 2014–present) References Category:Syrian Civil War Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War Category:Golan Heights Category:Quneitra Governorate